Recipe For Disaster
by Lilli
Summary: What will be the outcome of when someone has a secret crush on Tyson, and he's got no clue? r
1. Losing to You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.... What a cruel fate?!

**Author's Notes:** Please take the time to review afterwards if you enjoy the chapter.... the story will get better ^__^, hopefully to your standards...  Pairings: you'll find out as the story rolls along…. I apologize ahead of time for spelling and grammatical errors.

'.. ' thinking; "..." speaking

**Chapter 1: Losing To You**

The school bell of the Beyblade Battling Collegiate chimed. The Beyblade Battle Collegiate of Japan was a special high school where some of the very best bladers attend or had attended before they became known worldwide. It was just like any typical school, but with one very significant difference. The Beyblade Battling Collegiate offers an intense and very rewarding beyblade training program, in which all its students must and will take and ace. In the process, teams of elite bladers would be created.

The chiming of the BBC (Beyblade Battling Collegiate) marked the beginning of the last class. It was Family Studies (cooking class) for a special band of grade elevens. Why special? Well, Kai and Ray were in grade eleven and their next class was cooking class, one of Ray's favourite. Kai, on the contrary, has a different point of view upon this class which he considers a waste of time, simply because he never wins in the cooking and serving contests. Kai only took this class because it was compulsory. Everyone needed at least one credit for cooking before they could graduate, and one can only take it when one enters grade eleven, simply because there was only a grade eleven cooking class, and it was the best in its district.

                                                *Family Studies Room*

"HELLO, RAY! KAI!" a happy grade eleven teenage girl rushed to the door and greeted when Ray and Kai entered the clean and tidy family studies' cooking room. It was a familiar scene for Ray and Kai, for they have had about a month of classes in there already. And every time they enter the room, they would be greeted by this cheerful, jolly teenager. She had long, wavy dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail, and rich hazelnut eyes. Dressed in a scarlet red sweater and a pair of black track pants with red stripes, she wore black running shoes.

"Hey, Irisiya [I-ris-see-ya]," Ray replied, beaming a smile at her. Kai said nothing. On his face, he had almost a smile, or perhaps a smirk.

Looking at Ray, she asked, "So, how's it going with Tyson?"

"Same as the usual. He asked me to bring some treats for him and the rest of the team."

"I see. But I don't think today's class will permit you to do so, Ray," commented Irisiya, speaking in riddles.

"Oh?" Ray commented, pondering why. Kai took his seat around the third of four tables. Each table consisted of at least six chairs. Ray glanced at the expressionless Kai, and realized, "Today's the cooking competition. It's every Friday. How could I have forgotten? Our team will surely win, as usual."

"YOU BET YA, RAY!" Irisiya agreed when the home economic teacher arrived. Looking as though she was in her mid-thirties, dressed casually, she had her blond hair braided. 

"HELLO, Class. Please take a seat everyone," the teacher ordered, and everyone took their seats. "Just like last week, we've been having these cooking competitions for over a month now, and so far no other team, besides Team B has won repeatedly."

"YAY!" the second table cheered. It consisted of Ray, Irisiya, two other girls and two other boys.

"AND that's WHY I'm going to allow all the teams, except for Team B to get a head start, just to be fair since they are already so experienced in the field, and won't require as much time as the rest of our class. Won't you agree, Irisiya?" 

"Ah.... Of course.... Sure," Irisiya laughed weakly, then looked at Ray and shrugged. 'Oh well.' Ray, in response, just beamed a confident smile.

"Alright then, class. Each of you put your blue apron on and get a folder by the front table. Flip to page twelve. And that is what each team will make for the competition," the teacher instructed, and everyone did what they were told. "The main dish is lamb chops with stir fried rice, and the dessert shall be a combination of a mixed fruit salad and a batch of double fudge brownies. The recipes are all there, starting from page twelve. All you have to do is follow them and do your very best to ensure that the presentation and the taste exceed those of your opponents. And, oh yes, the drinks are optional in the competition. You can get different cocktails from the fridge. But, be warned, next week's competition may be making these beverages."

About twenty minutes after all the teams began their work, the teacher allowed Team B to start catching up to the other teams. Ray and the other two boys on his team worked on the lamb chops as well as the rice while Irisiya and the other two girls from her team worked on the dessert, the mixed fruit salad and the brownies.

Another twenty minutes or so passed by, and Irisiya decided to prepare the team's table. She took enough platters, spoons, forks, napkins, knives and well as cups, and laid them carefully and neatly upon the white table cloth covering the team's table. After that, she began making her way back to the kitchen to check on the brownies.

"Alright. It won't be very long now," Irisiya muttered to herself as she stared through the window of the oven. She then, joined the rest of her team to where the lamb chops and rice were cooking.

"It'll take a little more time than the brownies," Ray mentioned to his group.

"Oh. Okay. That's alright. I've got all the time in the world," Irisiya chuckled. "And so do the rest of us."

"Let's take a seat at our table while we wait," one of the three boys in Ray's group suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Some cooking minutes afterwards, Irisiya became tiresome of just sitting around, and so she got up on her feet and began to 'visit' the other teams, beginning with Kai's.

"How's it going?" Irisiya asked Kai, looking over his right shoulder as he mixed the ingredients for the brownies. "No, not like that. That'll ruin the structure and affect the taste," Irisiya commented.

From afar, Ray and the rest of Team B watched Irisiya mixing something in a bowl for Kai's team. They couldn't see exactly what it was that she was mixing, but they guessed that it related to the brownies, since they saw the rest of Kai's team surrounded the medium rare cooked lamb chops.

After a minute or so, Ray got up from his seat and approached the kitchen of the Team C—Kai's team. To Irisiya, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Ray. Um.... Just showing Kai something," Irisiya said and stopped mixing. She turned to face Ray and Kai. "Okay. You can try it yourself now, Kai. It might bring in first place for your team."

"Ah-hem," Ray coughed.

"What? I did say might." Irisiya replied as approached Ray, and Kai returned to mixing the ingredients, this time the way Irisiya demonstrated to him.

"It's not that. You're lucky that the teacher isn't here to lecture you about advising the other team when you're in a competition," Ray informed as he scanned the room to make certain that the teacher was still out to get some papers photocopied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry; my words do not count as advice. They are merely words of my opinion. And besides, I doubt that Kai's team will need my help to win," Irisiya said, trying to justify her actions. "Anyways, our brownies should be ready now," she commented and started to walk back to her team's kitchen.

                                                *****

Some time later, after clean-up, and when the teacher was ready to announce the name of the winning team, everyone sat at their tables attentively. "And the winning team is...." she dragged on, and everyone became increasing eager with each second she delayed the announcement. "....Let me just say this first, I've very proud of all of you and very amazed by everyone's effort as well as improvement.... And now, it's a pleasure to say that the winning team this week is Team — Team C....[everyone gasped] Kai's team."

Irisiya suddenly felt her team's eyes firing glares or annoyed looks at her. "Hey," she said defensively, "I think they deserved the win."

"Shush, Irisiya. Let me finish first, so everyone can go home."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Alright then. It was a tough decision. For a moment, I had chosen Team B, the undefeated team, until now, that is. However, because Team C improved so greatly, I decided that they deserve first place. So, the rankings are: Team C-first, Team B-second, Team A and D shares third place."

One of the students from Kai's team, in curiosity, questioned the teacher, "How did we improve?"

"Well, your group improved on both the presentation as well as the meal itself. But the greatest progress was demonstrated by the brownies, a treat that everyone loves and will love even more if they taste your group's batch."

Ray and Irisiya looked straight into each other's eyes, both thinking, 'Nah. It can't be because of the brownies....'

'Um.... This is just a coincidence,' Irisiya told herself when she glanced in the direction of the winning team—Team C. She saw Kai watching her intently. 'You're welcomed,' she said weakly in her head.

"Congrads go to everyone. All of you will receive a big bonus mark. [In background, students shouted, "YAY!"] Have a great weekend," the teacher started to say when everyone began to exit. "Don't forget about your homework for the weekend."

                                                *****

The sound of chattering kids and swinging lockers inhabited the hallways. Getting some stuff from her locker, Irisiya took out a brown paper bag containing the unknown from her locker, then turned to the figure just right of her and said, "Hey, Ray. Here's some treats for you and the rest of the Bladebreakers." She handed Ray the bag.

"Not again. You sure it doesn't trouble you at all?" Ray asked as he accepted the bag in uncertainty. He looked at her, scanning her face for the slightest bit of emotion. He watched as she packed her stuff into her school bag.

"Of course, it doesn't trouble me. I love making desserts. You should know that by now, Ray. Anyway, enjoy them," Irisiya replied as she finished packing, and wrapped around her neck a long, knitted, pink scarf.

"Alright then, thanks. Tyson will love them," Ray said, chuckling. Irisiya beamed a smile at Ray, and then waved goodbye.

Kai, who was standing on the other side of the hallway opposite to Ray's and Irisiya's lockers, overheard and overseen the situation. Shaking his head in annoyance, he thought suspiciously, 'Irisiya, the only girl who seems too nice. ARGH! What could she possibly be up to? No one is that nice. Pulled in deeper into possible danger ahead by Tyson's uncontrollable craving for food, and Ray's compassion. ERRR!' 

[A/N: trust me on this, Kai, you'll never understand women. ^_^ so be very wary of this one especially when I'm the author.]

                                                *****

That same Friday afternoon, inside Tyson's temple, around a large table, can be found a group of bladers— the Bladebreakers... 

"Yum— Yum— Yum— YUMMY!" Tyson declared as he stuffed his large share of Irisiya's scrumptious homemade or perhaps school made chocolate chip cookies down his throat. Quickly, Tyson grabbed a glass of chocolate milk from the table he and his friends were seated around. As fast as he ate, he gulped down on the beverage.

"I know it's tasty but you should take it easy, Tyson," Kenny, typing something on his laptop, advised. 

"Just give it up, Kenny. Let Tyson learn his lesson the hard way. I'm sure if he almost chokes himself to death, he'll learn to actually chew his food sensibly," Kai said bitterly.

"Ahhhh..." Tyson said delightfully as he rubbed his bloated tummy. "That was de-lic-ious!"

"Irisiya made them herself," Ray informed.

"As usual," Dizzi remarked. "I still can't believe how Kai's team could have won the cooking competition for this week. I was certain Ray's team was going to take the win again."

"I resent that. My team is as good as, if not better, than Ray's [team]," Kai said defensively. "Even with Irisiya on his team, trying to sabotage my brownies."

"Hey! Don't say that, Kai. Irisiya was just trying to help you and your team with the desserts," Ray tried to repress, "If it wasn't for her help, your team won't have won."

"Hmph! I think not."

"Oh, let's stop this bickering about a girl," Max suggested, chuckling uneasily.

"Yes. Let's, before it turns out ugly, like the last time," Kenny started to recall.

"That was all Kai's doing," Tyson reminded.

"Hmph."

"Oh, come on, not you too, Tyson," Kenny commented.

"Poor Kai. He's still getting blamed for ravaging Iris' blade while practicing with her," Dizzi said, recalling what Kenny had reported to her about a year or so ago.

"He over did it with the practice," Tyson reminded.

The past to when the incident occurred began to get replayed in Kai's head.

                                                *****

_To be continued._


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

                                    *Flashback in General POV* 

Over a year ago...

It was the first day of high school for some of the Bladebreakers. Every student attending the BBC was gathered in the largest room of fluorescence lighting. Everyone was getting 'acquainted' to each other through friendly beyblade battles. Sounds of beyblades screeching on battle dishes and pounding on opposing blades filled the room.

Around one corner of this grand and unfurnished training room, the ambitious and accomplished Kai was deeply engaged in a so called 'friendly beyblade introduction'.

"Girl, are you ready?!" Kai questioned his opponent in an arrogant tone.

"Huh?" the girl questioned back with a confused facial expression. "It's Iris by the way! Humph."

"Meet Dranzer then, Iris!" Kai bellowed and his faithful phoenix bit-beast emerged from his blade on cue, causing Iris to gasp in bewilderment. Large, fiery, and ready to attack on his master's command, Dranzer soared in the mid-air with his sight set on the rival blade which was also spinning in the metallic dish.

"ATTACK!!!" Kai ordered rigorously.

"Ahhhh! Wait!" Iris cried out as the incited phoenix launched his Fire Arrow attack, bombarding arrows of flames into the dish in all directions, targeting a rotating blade revolving around the dish. Other bladers, too busy and concerned with their own combats, didn't notice Dranzer's sudden attack, just as they didn't notice that Dranzer emerged from Kai's blade, for Dranzer wasn't the only bit-beast emerging from its confinement.

Iris, ill-prepared and inexperienced, struck a total blank as her defenseless blade ventured to avoid getting scorched. 'Show us your bit-beast,' Kai demanded mentally as he glared, aggravated, at his challenger.

At the same time, Iris growled, 'ARGH! You've got to attack, Iris. No more pitiful defense maneuvers! But how? His bit is too powerful for my blade to handle.' Still stirring a blank, Iris ordered forcibly, "Avoid! Faster!"

Losing speed and its spin, Iris' blade became engulfed by the flames of the eternal phoenix. "KAI! Stop it!" Iris begged loudly as she fell on her knees, shedding tears from her eyes, stricken by a dreadful thought of an inevitable obliteration of her blade as it began to deliquesce.

Pitying her, Kai recalled Dranzer into the blade. As her somber face dampened, her blade continued to melt. Abruptly from other friendly blade battles, came racing to the scene of the dissolving blade, four male bladers from close by, one ahead of the other. The boy leading had navy-blue hair tucked under his baseball-looking cap. Right after, a raven-haired teen followed with a blond-haired boy. Lastly, but not least, a distinctive boy with his brownish hair concealing his eyes trailed. They were none other than members of the Bladebreakers.

Arriving, all of them wheezed. Breathing heavily for oxygen, the navy-haired teen, beguiled by the unrecognizable substance that had liquefied itself onto the battle dish, questioned curiously, "Kai! What's THAT?!" Getting no sudden reply, Tyson looked toward Iris, who began to wipe her tears away with her sleeves. Kai stared coldly at him as he and the others stopped panting.

"Tyson," Kenny deduced, "What we have here is unmistakably a melted beyblade."

"Huh?"

Bottling up her anger like a bottle of coke, Iris murmured with a hint of sadness at the end, "My blade."

"Kai!" his fellow teammates, except for Kenny, growled, sending Kai one of his own death glare. Kai, in return, just shut his eyes.

Sighing, Iris slowly stood up and softly complained, "You didn't need to destroy my blade just to introduce me to your bit-beast's superiority."

"Don't worry. Mr. Mean and Grumpy will get you a new and better blade," Tyson proposed, trying to comfort Iris as he nudged Kai.

"ARGH!" Kai growled as he opened his eyes. Glancing at Iris, he gave an unconcerned look. However, uneasiness resided in his mind. Admitting his guilty action, Kai reluctantly answered, "Fine. Choose a blade and I'll purchase it for you. After that, I don't owe you anything."

"What about your bit-beast? You can't just buy a bit-beast," Max asked, assuming that Iris' original blade contained a special spirit as her ally or partner in battle and friend in life.

"I don't own one. No bit-beast has chosen me. And they're wise not to select a weak blader like me to be their blading companion," Iris answered, sounding diffident of her blading potential.

"I'm sure you'll get one when you improve," Ray said, trying to reassure Iris.

"We can train you. All of us are the Bladebreakers. And with our guidance, you'll enhance your blading skills and learn new strategies," Kenny offered kindly.

"Good idea, Chief!" Tyson complimented.

"With him?" Iris asked, pointing her right index finger at Kai. The four sociable Bladebreakers nodded. "Ahhh..."

"In terms of beyblade, Kai can teach you a lot more of this sport practically than anyone of us," Ray mentioned.

'You may be the greatest blader, Kai, but can you be at least half as great as a friend or a person,' Iris wondered when Max jovially interrupted. 

"YUP! Kai's been practicing his whole life. It's as important as breathing," Max remarked, laughing.

At the same moment, a few thoughts ran loose in Iris' mind. 'Beware, Kai, you may not show your regrets now, but when your heart of ice thaws, you'll be sorry. I know only too well.'

Kai was about to object to teaching an amateur like Iris his blading secrets when Iris shook her head. "No thanks. All I want from Kai is a sincere apology for getting carried away in our friendly battle," she demanded, choosing her words carefully.

"HA! I've destroyed many blades before and never have I agreed to purchase a single replacement. Such apology you seek you shall not receive. However, you'll get a new blade, and I'll ensure that it'll be better than your original," an obdurate Kai expressed sternly.

"You see, our team leader doesn't like to show any regrets to anyone," Ray claimed.

"Rest assure. Kai is sorry. Agreeing to purchase a replacing blade is his way of apologizing," Max added, smiling sincerely.

"Well, he needs to make a better sincere effort," Tyson argued, "You just don't go destroying a stranger's blade for no apparent reason. Anything, better yet, you just don't go wrecking any blade. You should take care of them, not annihilating them."

"Is that a lecture I'm hearing from our reckless friend? About the proper treatment of beyblades?" Kenny asked in surprised as he checked Tyson's forehead for his temperature. "Okay. His temperature is normal. But he isn't Tyson."

"Chief, but I am Tyson," he stressed as he held out Dragoon. Max and Ray first chuckled, and then Kenny and the mortified Tyson joined in the laughter.

Slightly amused, Iris giggled quietly. "Hey, I'm an easy-going person. All is forgotten."

"Are you sure?" Tyson asked as they stopped laughing.

"Never have I been more certain about something of this matter," she answered. "Blading is not my future," Iris declared candidly, shaking her head and smiling.

"Don't say that. Blading is the best I stress! You should NEVER give it up! NEVER!" Tyson blurted out strongly as the school bell chimed, marking the end of the first blading rotation.

"I guess it's time to switch and battle another blader," Ray informed.

"YAY! WHOOPY! MORE FUN!" Max exclaimed, even more delighted than ever.

"YUP!" Tyson exclaimed, joining Max in his cheerfulness.

"Then, have fun. I'm outta here!" Iris announced, waving goodbye as she ambled to the main entrance/exit without looking back.

"HEY! WAIT!" Tyson yelled as he sprinted towards her. Catching her attention when she halted by the doorway, Tyson questioned frankly, "Are you skipping both training sessions (class periods) um... Iris?"

At the BBC, the first class, which is training, begins at 8a.m. sharp. A normal class period lasts for one and an half hour. Each school day, training takes 2 normal class periods. Cooking classes are only for grade 11 and upwards. They are scheduled on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Each cooking class lasts for 3 hours.

"Well, actually, I just immigrated here a week ago, and I've got some family matters to attend this morning. And it's just about time to begin," Iris tried to explained as she turned to face him.

"Okay. Catch ya —" Tyson managed to say when his stomach began to rumble. He placed his right hand over his belly and grumbled, "I'm hungry! When's lunch?"

"Lunch? It's after period three, around 12:30p.m., I believe. But if you're famished already, wait here for me. I'll be back," Iris suggested and dashed away before Tyson could answer.

Five minutes later, from across the hallway came Iris sprinting towards Tyson. Strapped across her shoulder and chest was a black duffle bag with silver stripes and a beautifully embroidered design at the front. The design contained a logo of a cake with the words: Sweet Indulgences, which were embroidered right in the centre of cake. Just below the logo was a slogan that went: Mmmm.... Sweet & Simple.

Iris zipped open the largest zipper of the duffle bag, and took out a three quartered full brown paper bag. "Here," Iris uttered, placing the bag in front of Tyson, "Take it. There should be enough double chocolate donuts inside."

Accepting her offer of delectable food, Tyson received the bag. "Thanks!" Tyson answered in gratitude, and began to stare dreamily at the bag he was holding as she zipped her bag shut.

"You're welcomed, Tyson?" Iris replied as she watched Tyson drooled over the sight and aroma of delicious packaged donuts. Not getting a reply, Iris smiled amusingly and uttered a goodbye to a daydreaming and drooling Tyson.

                                                *Flashback Ends*

Back to the present and at Tyson's temple...

'Perhaps I was a little too harsh on her. After discovering that a credit in family studies was required to graduate in the fine print of the programs book, I may have taken my anger out on —' Kai thought.

"Kai? Oh Earth to Kai? Kai?" a voice called out to him. A set of hands was waving back and forth in front Kai's face. "How many fingers?"

"None, if you don't stop this insolence, Tyson," Kai answered, smirking. Noting Kai's usual devious smirks, Tyson removed his hands from Kai's face and popped a question instead.

"Um… Guys… remember last year… around this time…" Tyson stuttered.

"Yes. Around this time? Meaning what?" a clueless Ray asked.

"HALLOWEEN?!?!" Max shouted excitingly.

"Halloween?" Ray repeated in disbelief as he stared at Tyson.

"What is it, Tyson? You look troubled. And for once, you can't blame me for your distress and misfortune," Kai asked, sounding thrilled.

"Um… Well, you see, remember that—"

"What Tyson is trying to say is that he received another request this year for the upcoming Halloween dance," Kenny explained.

"That's it, Chief. Thanks! Phew!"

"Someone's asking you out to the dance secretly?" Ray questioned. 'Most of the girls who know me tend to be direct in asking me out to dances. I guess this one must be extremely shy.'

"The same secret admirer?! WOW!"

"Perhaps she so ashamed of herself for crushing on Tyson that her admiration has to remain as her little secret," Kai remarked.

"KAI!"  Kenny scowled.

"So are you going to the dance still?" Ray inquired.

"Of course. I will not miss out on the food. Secret admirer or not. No one shall stand between me, my bit and my nourishments," Tyson declared. "And besides, there's still a few weeks left before the dance. Nothing to worry about."

"Hey, Tyson! You're not blushing or anything. Why is that?"

"I'm supposed to blush?" Tyson questioned back as Max gazed at him with narrowed eyes. Everyone, besides Tyson there sweat dropped.

"Tyson!" Ray, Max, and Kenny yelled in unison.

"You're supposed to blush when anything about the person you like is mentioned or when you notice her," Ray stated.

"Oh really? Like when your face reddened in front of all of us when you were with Ma—" snickering, Max started to mention when Tyson interrupted.

"Oh really??? I had no idea. I probably didn't realize 'cause I'm not looking for anyone for romance. At least not yet. There's still a whole world out there for me to explore and lots of challenges for me to conquer. Plus—"

"Okay, okay, okay, so you don't have a thing for this secret admirer. Then attend the dance and confront her. Tell her," Dizzi advised, cutting Tyson off. "Don't let her wait for someone who's not going to come around in the next century."

"And don't you dare chicken out on this one, Tyson, or else," Kai warned, laughing menacingly, "you'll be doing two months of training in one week."

"You're bluffing?" Tyson asked nervously. Kai replied with the mysteriously dangerous smile on his face. Seeing that smirk, Tyson gulped.

"Don't worry, Tyson. I'm sure you'll make it there this year," Max said, trying to reassure Tyson.

"YEAH! Tyson of the Bladebreakers is NOT chicken!"

"Alright then. About three weeks to go, Tyson. Lots of time for you to practice what to say," Ray informed.

"And if you need any help, you can always bribe and flatter little brilliant me, Dizzi, for some tips."

"Alright! Bring it on! LET IT RIP!"

"Tyson! You mean, let us start on our homework," Kenny corrected, and all of his friends, besides Dizzi, fell to the ground in anime-style.

                                                *****

_To be continued._

**Disclaimer:** If I own Beyblade, I'll probably make all the bladers compete in a cooking competition, and maybe I will do so in my fan fics, ^_^. But, I don't however, own Beyblade.

**Author's Notes:** So, how boring was this intended significant chapter? Aw... Kai wasn't cooking in this chapter. Well, that's because in this chapter, he was still in grade 10, and only grade 11s and students of higher grades must take family studies and pass. Well, until next time, let's keep our fingers crossed so the trouble that's brewing will not be more than what any one of or all the Bladebreakers can handle.

**Reading/Review Acknowledgements:** A thank you and a ^_^ for your reviews and your time spent on reading.


End file.
